Como un soplo cálido
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Sasuke fue otro cuando le conoció. Porque con ella aprendió algo que nunca creyó aprender. Hinata era como un soplo cálido que disminuía el frío en su existencia. Y aún separados, siempre permanecerían juntos...One-shot


**D**isclaimer: **N**aruto y sus personajes nos me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto.

**D**edicado a mis amigas del **F**c SasuHina de **NU**.

* * *

****

Sasuke miró el lugar. Le daba la sensación de que habían transcurrido muchísimos años. Le pareció incluso que todo hubiera sucedido en un mundo lejano, más allá del tiempo. Casi en un universo paralelo.

Al enfocar sus ojos en la cascada, los orbes negros se llenaron de melancolía.

- Hoy hace exactamente dos años que te vi. - murmuró para sí. El pelinegro bajó la mirada hacia el lento deslizar del agua del riachuelo.- La primera vez que en verdad volví a sentirme parte de Konoha… La primera vez que en realidad me fijé en ti…

El sonido de agua azotándose en la caída de la pequeña cascada era lo único que se permitía escuchar, nada más. No deseaba oír nada más que sólo eso. El tranquilo correr del líquido en el pequeño cauce le hacía pensar más en ella… En esa primera vez. Ella con los pies dentro del agua y su cabello recogido. Ella con sus mejillas encendidas y sus enormes ojos perlados, abiertos a su máxima expresión, al verlo llegar hasta donde se encontraba. Ella levantándose con premura del lugar, con el miedo reflejado en sus orbes blancos, dispuesta a marcharse. Pero no lo había hecho.

Por unos momentos él la había visto entablar una pelea interna con sus propias emociones y luego la había escuchado suspirar. No se había ido. Se había quedado ahí. Le había mirado con gesto avergonzado y luego le había saludado.

Y él no le había contestado.

Él la había mirado con algo de desdén, dándose la media vuelta para marcharse. Nunca le había gustado la compañía de gente que no conocía, a veces ni siquiera de los que conocía. Pero antes de que se alejara más del lugar, ella le había llamado y dicho algo que nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos le habían dicho:

_"Ok- Okaeri, Sa-Sasuke-kun"_. – había resonado su voz casi a la distancia.

Él había hecho una mueca, un raro sentimiento le envolvió. Esa vez no logró identificarlo pero ahora podía definir lo que había sido. Era el sentimiento de Pertenencia. Volvía a pertenecer a Konoha.

El había volteado hacia ella, su mirada del color de la crema irradiaba sinceridad pero aun más que eso la mirada de la chica emanaba gentileza. Por sus ojos sabía que era miembro del Clan Hyuuga, por Naruto sabía que se llamaba Hinata. Aun así no le dijo nada. Sólo la miró, ya no con desdén pero sí con indiferencia. Indiferencia que permaneció sólo latente unos escasos segundos en que se miraron, porque luego se esfumó con la apenas perceptible y fugaz inclinación que él le había hecho. No le gustaban los extraños, así que se giró de nuevo, yéndose del lugar y dejándola sola y sumida en una laguna de interrogantes.

Un calor asfixiante comenzaba a inundar la villa. El verano había llegado otra vez. El tiempo nunca se detenía. Nunca paraba, ni siquiera el dolor más inmenso o la tristeza más grande podían detenerlo. Solía odiar los días calurosos, pero gracias a ella había logrado tolerarlos, casi a apreciarlos. Porque era un deleite verla descalzarse para meter sus menudos pies al agua con tal de apaciguar el calor del ambiente. O verla, totalmente embelesado, casi con una sonrisa en el parco rostro, levantarse la larga melena azabache en una coleta alta para aligerar el bochorno, permitiendo con eso contemplar la curva suave de su cuello.

Un cálido soplo de viento le llegó, despeinando aun más sus desordenados cabellos negros. En ese instante, en lo más profundo de su corazón, perdido y por completo absorto mirando el continuo ir del agua, él sintió como si ella estuviera allí. Sonriéndole.

_"Sasuke-kun, no me mires así"_

La voz de Hinata resurgió. Era como si le hablase al oído. Con su tímida voz que tanto añoraba. ¿Adonde había ido toda esa calidez? Toda la belleza, la bondad, toda la delicadeza que habían conformado a esa persona llamada Hinata.

Sasuke aspiró con fuerza, casi podía distinguir su aroma en ese lugar. Su lugar, su sitio casi secreto. Libre de extraños, en donde sólo él y ella pertenecían. En donde se había pertenecido uno al otro por primera vez.

- Anoche… soñé contigo, Hime.- murmuró por lo bajo.

La noche anterior ella había aparecido en su mente. Le había sonreído con esa manera cohibida. Esas sonrisas que al principio le parecían absurdas, pero que después adoraba. La memoria le había llevado de nuevo su voz; esa voz baja y suave que aún permanecía claramente en sus oídos.

- Ojala mi sueño no hubiera sido eso. Ojala fuese la realidad y esta maldita realidad sólo un sueño… Ojala… tú estuvieras aún conmigo, sonriéndome como siempre lo hacías, Hime.

_Flash Back…_

_Ella levantó la vista. Un inmenso cielo cuajado de estrellas se vertió en sus ojos blancos. Uno ojos sin pupilas pero que aun con eso siempre habían estado llenos de las más bellas emociones y siempre habían sido suaves. Unos ojos luminosos que le habían dado calor y esperanza a unos negros y vacíos que en ese momento le miraban cargados de una sola emoción. _

_Dolor. _

_A sus espaldas, Hinata, sintió la calidez de sus brazos fuertes, tercos que la asían con desesperación. _

_Ella quiso levantar la mano para acariciarle la mejilla pero no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo. Sus ojos comenzaban a perder brillo. La triste sonrisa que comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro asustó a Sasuke más que esa herida que atravesaba su plano estomago, más que la sangre que emanaba sin parar de su frágil cuerpo. Más que ninguna otra cosa que existiera en el mundo. _

_Porque esa sonrisa sólo significaba una cosa. Que se despedía, que ella se iba._

_No. Otra vez, no. No quería perder de nuevo a alguien que amaba. Hinata había sido para él como un soplo cálido de vida en ese invierno eterno que envolvía a su alma atormentada._

_Se suponía que era el mejor ninja de todo Konoha, se suponía que no tenía rival. Y así había sido. Había eliminado a cada uno de los mercenarios que los habían emboscado, pero se había encontrado tan enfrascado en la pelea que no pudo protegerla. Y ella tan débil por el anterior combate que habían enfrentado y por el uso constante de su dojutsu para detectar enemigos había sido herida de muerte._

_- To-Todo… estará bien, Sasuke-kun.- dijo con una firmeza desconocida. En la garganta del pelinegro comenzó a hacerse un nudo._

_- No te esfuerces, hime.- la sonrisa triste de Hinata se ensanchó_

_- M-me gustaba mucho… que me lla-llamaras así…- Hinata tosió un poco. Los ojos de perla perdieron más vida. Sasuke tragó con fuerza, Hinata comenzaba a hablar en pasado._

_- Eres mi hime, Hinata.- dijo tratando de sonar entero, pero por dentro la terrible sensación de miedo comenzaba a apoderarse del él._

_- Si mu-muero…_

_- No lo harás, me oyes.- sonó un tanto brusco, con cierto deje de amargura.- No te irás, Hinata._

_- Sa-Sasuke-koi…- sus ojos perlados comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.- Pro-promete que no te marcharás… _

_- Hi-Hinata, n-no….- los ojos negros llenos de dolor comenzaron a enrojecer._

_- Di-dime que… te quedarás aquí, Sasuke. Onegai…_

_- Hinata…_

_- O-Onegai…_

_- Lo… lo juro.- _

_La voz dura de Sasuke Uchiha se quebró._

_- Sasuke-kun… no llores.- murmuró al verlo._

_Aunque al igual que él, las lagrimas de Hinata comenzaron a resbalar. Una legión de gotas saladas corrían, sin aparente final, por sus mejillas tan blancas como una hoja de papel._

_- Sasuke-kun…- ella sonrió levemente.- Te… te amo._

_Los ojos blancos se relajaron. Por un segundo un raro brillo, que pareció darle vida, resplandeció en ellos. Pero sólo había sido una ilusión. _

_- Hinata, onegai, no…_

_- T-te amo.- volvió a repetir._

_En sus familias no existía el amor. Era una palabra sin ninguna connotación. Una palabra que no hacía alusión a nada, era algo sin sentido. Porque el amor en ambos clanes era un sentimiento prácticamente desconocido. _

_Pero Hinata y Sasuke habían descifrado el significado de esa palabra. La naturaleza de ese sentimiento. Ella lo había encontrado en él. Y él lo había descubierto en ella. Ese sentimiento único que descartaba toda explicación lógica para sus maneras de actuar. Que los hacía cometer cosas que nunca se hubieran creído capaces, que le había hecho ver que la vida de uno al lado del otro era hermosa y merecía la pena._

_- Lo sé….- se limitó a responder._

_- Sasuke-kun… po-podrías be-besarme…_

_Sasuke se inclinó ligeramente. Sus labios se rozaron. Los de ellas estaban cálidos y suaves. Los de él húmedos y temblorosos. Sus alientos y sus sabores volvieron a mezclarse junto con sus lágrimas que parecían no querer dejar de brotar._

_Mientras se alejaba de ella, él le miró con todo el amor que podía reflejar una mirada. _

_- Te a-amo, Hinata.- le susurró al fin. _

_- Lo sé. - dijo ella mientras le sonreía de nuevo. La última vez que lo haría. Con el poco halito de vida que le quedaba sujetó su tosca mano masculina entre la de ella. _

_- No te vayas…- suplicó él._

_-Si-siempre estaré con-contigo…_

_Hinata cerró los ojos, despacio, para no volver a abrirlos jamás. Su aliento tibio se escapó como un soplo cálido en la brisa del verano que entraba. Sasuke estrechó su cuerpo aun con más fuerza, y las lágrimas traicioneras cayeron de nuevo sigilosas por las duras mejillas._

…_Fin flash back._

Y con esas lágrimas de nuevo amenazando con aparecer en sus ojos, Sasuke se alejó del lugar. Llegó al distrito Uchiha y se tiró en el futón. Tardo mucho para dormir, siempre todas las noches un solo pensamiento daba vuelta por su cabeza, un sólo rostro se presentaba en su mente.

La mañana llegó. Era inevitable el pasar del tiempo. Un enemigo que nunca se detenía. El pelinegro suspiró. No quería abrir los ojos porque sabía que no iba a encontrar su presencia. Vivir así, era un suicidio diario para su alma. Y el despertar, una constante y dolorosa resurrección que no quería tener. Cada noche antes de dormir, deseaba no volver a despertar.

Lo más estúpido, lo más diabólico de todo, era que despertaba. Y al hacerlo sus ojos, que antes siempre se habían caracterizado por ser vacíos, estaban anegados de tristeza, dolor, amargura. Y por más agua salada que saliera de ellos, esos sentimientos no se iban. Permanecían enconados dentro de sí. Esa mañana como muchas otras, Sasuke Uchiha había despertado llorando.

Se levantó con desgano y se dirigió a la regadera. A los pocos minutos salió de la ducha acercándose al lavabo. Miró el rostro demacrado, casi de moribundo que se reflejaba en el espejo. Las ojeras eran muy oscuras, sus ojos tenían una opacidad casi eterna. ¿Cómo pudo amar Hinata a alguien como él? A alguien tan estúpido que no pudo protegerla. El sonido estruendoso del espejo siendo hecho añicos resonó en el baño. Sasuke apretó el puño y la sangre que brotaba de su herida resurgió con más abundancia.

Salió de su casa y se puso en marcha hacia el lugar de los caídos de Konoha. Pero antes de dirigirse allá, pasó a otro lugar. Los ojos azules de Ino le observaron primero con cierta sorpresa, luego con un profundo dolor. Pero aún así, no le preguntó nada. Se limito a entregarle las flores que Sasuke le pidió y a recibir de forma brusca el dinero en pago. Sasuke nunca la miró.

Llegó con pesar al lugar memorial de los caídos en combate. Las incontables inscripciones que se leían, atiborraban el suelo de mármol. Miró uno de los nombres con infinita tristeza. Un rostro sonriente y bronceado con cabellos dorados se dibujó en ella. Después sus ojos negros se desviaron hacia otra y el inseparable dolor familiar le atravesó el pecho. Imaginó unos ojos perlados mirándole con timidez y unos cabellos negros ondeándose al viento. Sasuke se inclinó y deposito los lirios que había comprado sobre el nombre que se léía: Hyuuga Hinata.

- Sabes, perder a una persona querida es muy triste. – le dijeron de pronto, mientras miraba la inscripción.- Esa pena que se siente es tan terrible, que parece insuperable...- Sasuke escuchó que soltaban un pesado suspiro.-… Por más que intentes no se puede hacer solida para poder destruirla, para poder deshacerse de ella… y tal vez si la volviera solida no tendría el chakra suficiente para hacerla pedazos. – volvieron a suspirar.- Pero con el paso del tiempo aprendes a vivir con ella. A hacerla llevadera. Los recuerdos maravillosos logran ayudarnos a sobrellevar los sentimientos de tristeza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No eres el único que ha perdido a alguien que amaba.- dijo Sakura depositando un ramo de crisantemos sobre la inscripción en la que se leía el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto.- Sabes, nunca le dije que lo amaba… vengo cada mes y se lo susurró, pero sé que no es lo mismo…. ¿Por qué fui tan tonta Sasuke-kun? - dijo con los ojos llenos de una pena tan grande como la de él.

- Él lo sabía, créeme Sakura.

La pelirrosa sonrió con tristeza.

- Es lo mismo que me dijo ella.- dijo mirando el nombre de Hinata.- Pero yo hubiera querido decírselo en persona…

- Tal vez no se lo hayas dicho con palabras pero tus actos lo decían por ti.- dijo con seriedad.

Esperaba con eso hacer sentir menos dolor a Sakura, su amiga, la única que al parecer podía entenderlo. Sakura le miró algo mortificada. Luego una tímida sonrisa apareció en la chica.

- Al final fui cobarde... - murmuró bajando la mirada.- Pero sabes, creo que él puede escucharme, que sigue aquí. Por eso nunca me canso de decirlo. Siempre que venga lo diré. Sé que mi voz se la lleva el viento, pero quien sabe, tal vez el mismo viento pueda hacérsela llegar a Naruto….- las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon de un suave rosa.- Sasuke… ¿te irás de la villa?

- No. Konoha es mi hogar. Aquí está todo lo que tengo.

- Arigato, Sasuke.

Sakura se acercó a abrazarlo. No soportaría perder a otra persona querida. Hacia año y medio que se había ido Naruto, si Sasuke se iba ahora no podría soportarlo.

- Todo estará bien Sakura.

Sasuke la miró asentir. Luego la pelirrosa se alejó del lugar con la mirada verde anegada de nuevas esperanzas. Sasuke se quedo mirando con aire ausente, la fría piedra.

- No me iré porque aquí está todo lo que amo.- dijo el pelinegro en un tono inaudible.- Lo único que he amado en verdad. Lo que siempre amaré.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta. Dispuesto a presentarse ante Shikamaru-sama, el nuevo Hokage, para continuar con sus misiones, con su dolorosa existencia. Los arboles que rodeaban el lugar irradiaban vida. Las ramas se apiñaban unas a otras cercando el paso del viento al lugar.

Sasuke pronunció el nombre de ella en voz baja. Una vez le había dicho en un arranque inusitado de romanticismo, nada común en él, que sus labios estaban hechos, más que los de cualquiera en el mundo, para pronunciar su nombre. Poque con tan sólo decirlo una luz iluminaba su alma. Con eso se había ganado una de sus más maravillosas sonrisas, y uno de los tantos dulces besos de ella.

- Te amo Hinata…- susurró al viento.

De pronto, como de la nada, un soplo cálido se coló hasta él, acariciándole la mejilla. Sasuke, por primera vez en todo un año, sintió menos el dolor de su ausencia. Sakura tenía razón, Hinata seguía aquí. Y por eso mismo no se marcharía. Estaría en Konoha hasta el fin de sus días porque algún día cuando su vida terminara quería que sus restos descansaran junto a ella. Iba estar con ella para siempre. Como diría Naruto, era una promesa para toda la vida, aunque para él era una promesa para la eternidad. Una eternidad que cuando la alcanzara sería maravillosa porque estaría con su Hime.

****

* * *

Este One-Shot es muy importante para mí. Nunca me he sentido buena para escribir drama o momentos trágicos. Lo mío, como me dijo alguien alguna vez, son los relatos divertidos, ligeros, de momentos felices que dejan sonrisas. Porque así me considero yo, una persona divertida, siendo totalmente honesta, una persona feliz. Porque creo fielmente que para eso llegamos a este mundo. Pero este fic. salió de un momento algo dificil que pasé hace unos días. Muchos ya en realidad. Y me atreví a escribirlo porque a pesar de que pierdas a alguien que quieras hay que seguir adelante. Porque el tiempo no se detiene, el mundo continua, y algun día las sonrisas llegaran otra vez. Las mías han comenzado a regresar.

Gina.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
